Shhh
by DAxilla
Summary: J/7 - How would Janeway tell Seven how she felt about her if she couldn't speak? - Response to a challenge on The Voyager Conspiracy made by aw61. Femslash - Don't like? Don't read!


_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"Shhh…"**

An Original J/7 Voyager Story

2008 by Patricia L. Givens

Aw61 Dare January 2008

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. I have borrowed them for the purpose of creating this scenario and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!  ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3:**This story is no where near long enough to offend anyone. If you are offended then for goodness sake get a smaller stick to shove up your butt!

**Who To Blame:**AW61 because she made up the premise. 250 words in which Janeway has to tell Seven how she feels without dialogue or sex. (I hate you. ;D ) (This is the expanded version; the 250 word version is in the middle of this longer bit).

This one is dedicated to AW61. Cuz it should be.

Somebody got a major asswhuppin' during the writing of this story but since I only get a certain amount of words you're just gonna have to imagine it.

To all that makes us unique!

DAx /\

* * *

Janeway looked around the small cell that she and Seven were being held in for the hundredth time and frowned. There were no windows or cameras, but she knew their captors were listening, they had never stopped listening. That was how they had known all about their last escape attempt.

She looked over at the young blonde slumped against the wall, her heart aching at the lines of pain around her mouth and eyes, the gorgeous blue eyes that were now shut tightly against the pain in her side that her Borg enhance hand protectively covered. Janeway didn't have to remove the biosuit to know what she would find; spongy discolored flesh that gave away the broken ribs beneath.

The beatings were getting worse. This last time the aliens didn't even ask any questions, they merely stepped into the room and proceeded to cover their bodies liberally with blows. She could still feel how the tall blonde had covered her small frame with her much larger one, absorbing most of the damage with her own strongly enhanced muscles.

They were running out of time.

Seven opened her eyes and looked at her, opening her mouth to speak but Janeway silenced her by placing two of her fingers on her lips and shaking her head. The Borg's eyes softened at the contact and the Captain breathed in sharply, her heart racing at the look of adoration on the young woman's face.

This might be the last few moments of their time together in this existence. She could not bring herself to let them go without Seven knowing just how much she meant to her. But how was she to do it, without giving their captors anymore to use against them?

Moving closer, Janeway straddle the long legs stretched out on the floor and then leaned back on her heels. She placed her open palm gently over the blonde's chest, right above her heart, mouthing the word 'mine'. Then she took the Borg enhanced hand within her own and kissed the center of the palm before laying it over her own heart and mouthing the words 'yours… always'. Filled with tenderness, she watched as Seven's eyes widened, not stopping her as the Borg trailed tentative fingertips down between her breasts and across her stomach before coming to rest possessively on her hip.

Janeway leaned forward, moving slowly so as to not put any pressure on the younger woman's damaged side. She stopped when her mouth was a breath away from the full lips she had wanted to taste for longer than she could remember. A slow smile curved her own lips and it was with delight that she saw it returned. Closing the distance between them, she lost herself in the softness of Seven's mouth as she felt her heart expand in her chest and felt a golden light spread throughout her that filled her with peace as everything went absolutely silent.

It took her a moment to realize the golden light was outside of her as well. And that they were both being liberally peppered with debris that stung as it impacted with the bruised skin showing through their torn uniforms.

Turning her head, Janeway blinked into the harsh light behind her, using her small form to shield Seven's damaged body protectively as her eyes adjusted to the glare.

When they finally did, she felt her whole body slump in relief and heard a laugh of joy bubble up from within her.

Standing behind her, armed to the teeth, was Tuvok and a complement of his advanced security squad.

Janeway turned her brilliant smile on the young woman beneath her, once again placing a finger against her lips when she saw that the blonde was trying to speak. "Shhh…" She whispered. "We have all the time in the world to talk about this later…"


End file.
